When the Inu gang Goes to School
by Stripe
Summary: Rated to be safe.Characters from Inuyasha are dragged into the real world,and now they have to face the horrors of...My school.Poor Inu gang.Poor deans. -Complete-
1. They arrive

Authors Notes:I finally got around to making the 'sequel' to Rk Goes to School,though you don't have to read it to get this.And yes,the Inuyasha characters are now 13.  
  
Disclaimer:Inuyasha-Not this again!  
  
Stripe-Yes This.  
  
Inuyasha-She does not own me or anyone else.Can I leave now?  
  
Stripe-Only when this fic is over.  
  
-   
  
Stripe:'Download Inuyasha Characters'?I want this!*click**goes to sleep*  
  
-Morning-  
  
Stripe:Yay!Mondaiiie!What are you doing staring at me in the morning!?!?  
  
Inuyasha(who is sitting on Stripe's bed):Who're you?  
  
Stripe:****,But call me Stripe or you die.  
  
Miroku:*wakes up*I'm a lot younger!*looks around*Wow!Look at the box!  
  
Sango:*looks over*Hey!Isn't that Kohaku?  
  
Miroku:*rubrub*  
  
Hiraikotsu:Bonk!  
  
Stripe:I don't think I'll have enough clothes...They'll just have to deal with dress code I guess...Or I could use them for extra credit on social studies!Perfect!  
  
Kagome:*wakes up*What am I doing in someone's house?*glances over at random dvd on the floor*Eep!I'm famous!  
  
Stripe:*glances at Shippo who's reading an Inuyasha manga*Shippo looks somewhat handsome when he's older.I wonder who Kelly will go for.Shippo or Inuyasha...Or even Scarier,Miroku.  
  
Kagome:Weird house...Hey!Manga!Inuyasha volume 9...Hmm...*opens up to the part where The tajiya are all killed*Eep!This is bloody!  
  
Shippo:I'm in here too!Cool!  
  
Stripe:OK EVERYONE!Go downstairs but leave your weapons here.  
  
Sango + Inuyasha:WHAT!?!?!  
  
Everyone else:*goes downstairs*  
  
Stripe:Inuyasha,all you have to do is leave Tetsusaiga here.You still have claws.None of the people at school are that bad...Sango...I guess if you can convince them its an odd backpack...  
  
Both:*Head downstairs*  
  
Stripe:At least thats over with...*goes downstairs where Shippo is eating everything in sight*We gotta go.  
  
Kagome:Where?  
  
Stripe:School.I can get some extra credit.  
  
Inuyasha:What's 'extra credit'?  
  
Shippo:And school?  
  
Stripe:You'll find out.  
  
-Somehow they got to school without Sango nearly destroying a 'demon on wheels',so now they're in the Hall-  
  
Kelly(Aka:My slightly crazy friend):Hey Stripe-Oh!Look at the ears!*jumps on Inuyasha,rubbing the ears constantly*So...Soft...  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Students:*Begin to move*  
  
Stripe:Ok.Now to survive in the halls of my school....RUN.And hope no one runs over you.*dashes off*  
  
Kelly(Who is still latched on to Inuyasha):Go doggy!Run!*Everyone gets the idea when a distant thunder of feet is heard and they run*  
  
-Stripe's Locker-  
  
Stripe:Hey!Everyone made it-wait,where's Miroku?  
  
Shippo:I dunno.  
  
Stripe:He wouldn't be stupid enough to pull off one of his 'tricks',would he?Oh well.I gotta get to PE.So back to the other side of the building we go!*dashes off*  
  
-Somewhere in the middle of the hall-  
  
Miroku:I didn't mean it!  
  
Dean 1:That's against the rules of the school!Plus,what's tis stupid glove thing you're wearing?  
  
Miroku:A seal to make sure my curse doesn't suck up everything in its path.  
  
Dean 2:What a stupid story!Show me this curse!The only curse you have is hands that stray to places omen don't want touched!  
  
Miroku:I'm not lying.Believe me,you don't want to see the curse.  
  
Dean 1:Yes we do!  
  
Miroku:Ok then...*opens up wind tunnel and sucks up deans*Your fault.  
  
Kids nearby:Yay!The deans are gone!  
  
Miroku:*looks to nearest girl*So in thanks would you bear my child?  
  
Girl:I dunno...  
  
Sango:*suddenly appears*  
  
Hiraikotsu:BONK!  
  
Sango:Lets go.Stripe's waiting for you.  
  
-PE-  
  
Inuyasha:Whats with the weird shirt?Everyone's wearing it...it looks weird.  
  
Stripe:Its called a gym uniform.  
  
PE coach:Grizzly Jacks!  
  
Students:*unenthusiastically*G R I Z Z L I E S Grizzlies Grizzlies Grizzlies Rawr.  
  
PE coach:Do pushups!And loud!  
  
Kids:One! Two! Three! Four! Five!*30 minutes later*Five hundred*all except Sango and Inuyasha fall down*  
  
PE coach:Ok!Now get dressed into normal clothing!  
  
Everyone:*run out*  
  
-In the Hall waiting for the bell to ring-  
  
Kelly:*Latches onto Inuyasha again*Doggy!My doggy!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha....  
  
Inuyasha:She won't come off!  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Ending Notes:  
  
Yay!Done with the first chapter!This will most likely come out more frequently than "A New Way to Look at Things".And hopefully it won't end as badly as the Rurouni Kenshin one.Have fun reading this one ^^.Oh!And before I forget...REVIEW!!!!!!!Even if its just a "I like this story"It helps to know people are reading. 


	2. They destroy school property

Authors Notes:Seems that these fics atre more recognized by people than the ones that aren't completely humour.*shrug*Oh well.And this chapter is special because half of it was roleplayed out with Kai.  
  
Disclaimer:Kagome-She does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.Kelly doesn't either.  
  
Kelly-He's MY Inudoggy!MINE!  
  
-   
  
-In front of Reading-  
  
Stripe:Kelly,don't you think you should let go of Inuyasha now?  
  
Kelly:NO!He's my Inudoggy!  
  
Stripe:You know this isn't your class right?  
  
Kelly:Inudoggy...  
  
Stripe:Nevermind...*walks inside*  
  
Kai: *reading some very complicated collage book*Hey guys!  
  
Stripe:Hi.Got some extra room?We got foreign exchange students*gestures towards Inuyasha and co.*  
  
Kai: *nods* Yep.I`m Kai *scoots over a bit*   
  
Miroku:*scoots next to her,but before he can say anything,gets pounded by a certain boomerang,Shippo scoots in after Miroku along with Sango*  
  
Kai: *blinks at Miroku in surprise* oh my......are you ok? *puts down the book*  
  
Sango:*glares at him*He's gotta get used to it.  
  
Kai: *raises an eyebrow* Mm-hm.....  
  
Stripe:The rest will sit with me.Good luck.*Drags Inuyasha and Kagome off to her seat*  
  
Kai: *blinks* why would I need luck....? *looks at Shippo* You`re so cute!!  
  
Shippo:I think she means good luck 'cause of Miroku and his 'habits'.  
  
Kai: *blinks* ..... *doink!* Ooooh.....yes...those habits....*looks at Miroku warily before returning to her book*  
  
Teacher:Now everybody!Open up and read the books left on your desk!  
  
Kai: *looks at the book and blanches* Kid books.....*grumbles something about injustice*  
  
Shippo:*grabs book and begins to read*What's this word?*points at 'fox'*  
  
Kai: *sweatdrop* That`s fox......*goes back to reading*  
  
Shippo:This book is too hard!*accidently snaps the cover off*  
  
Kai: Uh-oh......*quickly grabs the book from him and replaces it with her book*Don`t rip this one!!  
  
-Where Stripe's sitting-  
  
Stripe:*picks up book left on desk,places a manga inside it and reads*  
  
Kagome:Hey!I've read this before!  
  
Inuyasha:What is it?  
  
Kagome:Green Eggs and Ham!This is a children's book!  
  
Stripe:They don't trust our reading ability obviously....  
  
-Back to Kai  
  
Miroku:*wakes up with a dazed look*Will you bear my child?  
  
Kai: *shocked*What!?  
  
Entire Class:*stare*  
  
Inu gang:*thinking*'Idiot'  
  
Kai: *blushing* I...er....well.....ahem *looks away*  
  
Teacher:Come outside the classroom please.*drags him out the door*  
  
Kai: *stands up* oh dear......*goes over and peers outside the classroom at the Teacher and Miroku*  
  
Teahcer:*yells at Miroku and gestures towards the dean's office*  
  
Kai:*sigh* oh boy....  
  
Miroku:*sucks up teacher and walks inside*Ok!This class is freetime!  
  
Class:Yay!  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
-In Social Studies-  
  
Stripe:I've got people from Japan.Can I give a presentation for extra credit?  
  
Teacher:Fine.  
  
Stripe:*drags everyone up front*Ok.These are new foreign exchange students.Inuyasha,a hanyou.  
  
Kelly:INUDOGGY!  
  
Stripe:Kagome,an average middle school student  
  
Kelly:Inudoggy person who tries to steal him from me.  
  
Stripe:Shippo,A fox demon  
  
Kelly:Cute little fox person.  
  
Shippo:*transforms into a giant pink balloon and annoys Caroline,aka the girl who sits next to Stripe*  
  
Stripe:Miroku,a Monk.  
  
Kelly:The destroyer of teachers.  
  
Stripe:And Sango,A demon exterminator.  
  
Kelly:Person who can do 500 pushups and not be tired.  
  
Stripe:And they are from Fued-I mean Modern Japan.But they are experts on Fuedal Japan.  
  
Caroline:A lot of things.One,I thought demons didn't exsist,two,isn't that the girl you have pictures of in your binder?*points at Sango(I tried drawing her and the picture came out pretty good...)*Aren't they out of dress code?Why is Kelly in this class?And...GET THE BALLOON TO STOP POKING ME!  
  
Kelly:HI!  
  
Stripe:Yes they do,Yes,Special permission*thinking*'I KNEW this would be a problem....'Kelly has become Inu obsessed and Shippo,I'll give you gummy worms if you let go of her.  
  
Shippo:OK!  
  
Teacher:So any more questions?  
  
Syria(other girl who sits next to Stripe):*raises hand*Can I touch Inudoggy's ears?  
  
Kelly:NO!He's MY inudoggy!  
  
Girl:Weren't you the one who sucked up the dean and asked me to bear your child?  
  
Mrioku:Yes.Have you come up with an answer to that question?  
  
Girl:No....  
  
Ending Notes:  
  
Wow!Lots of reviews right away!o.o I'm surprised.7 reviews.All in one day too...Hmm...anyways.How long do you want THIS one to last?And vote on who gets to do the disclaimer too!Or else I will get Teletubbies*points to a small cage*.Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^.And don't ask to be in the fanfic please.I can only have so many characters...and I have yet to introduce all of my crazy friends of doom (:  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tigerlily-Brandybuck-This is more ^^  
  
Kai-You ish in the chapter*nodnod*So You can't have my head...Yet.  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha-Sadly,yes.Kelly is real,and so is the gym teacher.And half the other people too.Though Kelly isn't quite as insane...*realises she gave Kelly the link to this fanfic*Oops.   
  
siyuri-Don't try to hold it back.Its always fun to make people think you're insane (:  
  
Inu's-grl4ever-Kelly DOES have a dog.  
  
Next time:  
  
Third period continues!Give suggestions on what the class should ask them!And lunch will be thrown in too! 


	3. They are asked questions of idioticness

Authors Notes:I have foun dthat if you go to my school and you've never seen the show you'll find this funny.Unless you're one of the people I hate and I torture you.Oh,and I'm now going to use peoples' real names.So it won't be 'Girl' or 'Boy' any more.^^  
  
Disclaimer: Shippo-No one owns Inuyasha.Except Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Stripe-So don't sue me.  
  
-   
  
-In the Middle of Social Studies-  
  
Stripe:Any more questions?  
  
Sydney:Are Inuyasha's ears soft?  
  
Kelly:Yesh.But you may not feel them for they are MINE!  
  
Jared:Can you suck up our teacher?  
  
Miroku:No.Unfortunately not.*mouths*'Yet'  
  
Syria:If you're from modern Japan then why are you wearing old fashioned clothes?  
  
Inu Gang:...er...  
  
Kagome:Culture Festival...?  
  
Syria:OK!  
  
Niki:Whats that big thing on your back?*points to Sango's boomerang*  
  
Sango:That would be a boomerang made out of the bones of demons called Hiraikotsu.  
  
Niki:The demons were called Hiraikotsu?  
  
Sango:No,thats the boomerang's name.  
  
Niki:You named a boomerang?  
  
Sango:I'll be seeing you after school.  
  
Niki:Ulp.  
  
Miroku:And a question to all the girls:Will you bare my child?  
  
Sango:Is that the only thing you know how to say?  
  
Miroku:Nearly.  
  
All(Except Miroku):o.o;  
  
Teacher:So tell us about the Fuedal Era.  
  
Inuyasha:There's fragments of the sacred jewel scattered everywhere...  
  
Kagome:You're considered an adult around 14(I think thats true anyways...o.O)  
  
Miroku:The girls are pretty...  
  
Sango:The houshis have sick minds...  
  
Shippo:And there's demons EVERYWHERE!  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
-At Lunch-  
  
Stripe:*gets out lunch**lunch has disapeared*  
  
Shippo:I'm HUNGRY!  
  
Kelly:Inudoggy can have my lunch.  
  
Stripe:*grins stupidly and hops up and down*This is the Hyper song!And its not very long!  
  
Kelly:*seeming to go normal*You sound better when you sing from the heart you know.  
  
Stripe:Really?*blink*Oh well.I'll do that when I acctually want to win a talent contest.  
  
Kelly:Which you'll never enter because you can't sing when your nervous.  
  
Inu gang:*stare blankly*Wha?  
  
Stripe:She gets seriouser after lunch and I get less seriouser.'Cause I get hyper!  
  
Kelly:Then we switch back after 4th period.  
  
Stripe:*evil grin*We're using the computers today...this should be fun...  
  
Principal of doom:(translated)All of you will be mindless perfect clones or you will be sent to detintion.This means yuo will never talk,eat or move.  
  
Kagome:He looks like an eagle.  
  
Inuyasha:Yeah.  
  
Stripe:True.An eagle evil.I mean evil eagle.  
  
Kelly:When you're hyper can't you do the talking rapidly and non-stop thing?  
  
Stripe:Yup.Itsfun'causeifIevertypethisouttheredoesn'thavetobeanyspacesanditshardtoreadortranslateandwheneverIrunoutofthingstosayIstartsaying'Iwenttothestore'butnooneevernoticesbecauseItalktoofasttobeheard.  
  
Inuyasha:Wha?  
  
Shippo:She said:"Its fun 'cause if I ever type this out there doesn't have to be any spaces and its hard to read or translate and whenever I run out of things to say I start saying 'I went to the store' but no one ever notices because I talk too fast to be heard."  
  
Kagome:How do you know?  
  
Shippo:'CauseIcantalklikethattoothoughittakesalotofpracticeandyouhavetobeabletocomeupwithstufffastoryou'llpauseandruinit.  
  
Stripe:Yay!Someone who understands my language ^^ I ish sho happy.*sees friend walking by*Shit down.Oh oops...I said 'shit' instead of 'shit' again...  
  
Kelly:*To the tune of 'Oops I did it again' by Brittney Spears*And now everyone thinks I am weird.  
  
Stripe:Not the evil cat lady! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dean:Demerit for using overly long words.  
  
Stripe:Meanie.*sticks out tounge*  
  
Dean:Oh,nevermind.You're in hyper mode so it isn't your fault.  
  
Stripe:Yesh!^^  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
-In fourth Period-  
  
Stripe:Computers again?There is evil stuff to show to the foreign exchange students,that there is. D  
  
Kelly:Be afraid...Be VERY afraid...  
  
Miroku:Afraid of what?  
  
Stripe:You shall see...  
  
Miroku:When?  
  
Stripe:Next Chapter.Now hush up!  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Ok,This fic will probably be shown to about half the school.The Rurouni kenshin one already was.Kelly made a book out of it -.- And so she won't kill me later,Kelly is not this stupid in real life.Now...REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND INUDOGGY ON YOU!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kelly-Eh...Sorry.I'm going to make fun of EVERYONE.Tell me who I can torture to make up for it.Alex Bombuh is already on the list by the way.I'm also gonna make fun of myself so don't worry.  
  
Sango-Thank yee very much ^^  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha-Sadly,you don't go to my school.And the gym teacher is eviler than you think...jut wit 'til Tuesday...  
  
Next time:  
  
The extremes.Long 4th and boring 5th periods.Though with The Inu gang they shouldn't be too awfully boring... 


	4. Inudoggy is kidnapped

Authors Notes:If you are reading this(Which obviously you are)Go and read my other fanfiction,"A New Way to Look at Things".It'd make me happy,that it would.PLEEEEEEEEEASE?*puppydog eyes*   
  
Disclaimer: Miroku:Hey!I've done this before!Though now I'm not on mute!Yay!If there are any pretty girls out there...  
  
Stripe:I'm glad I don't own him,but sadly I do not own anyone else.So shoo.  
  
-   
  
-Fourth Period-  
  
Stripe:*opens up computer*  
  
Computer Screen:*reads*Finished downloading Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo:*pops out of computer*  
  
Stripe:Eep?I guess they have a tracking system o.0  
  
Kikyo:Inuyahsa...come to hell with me...  
  
Kelly:DIE EVIL CLAY POT LADY PERSON!  
  
Stripe:Great,another Kikyo hater.-.-  
  
Kikyo:Who's that?*points at Kelly*  
  
Stripe:I have given her four names.Kelly,K-chan,Inudoggylover and Miroku.  
  
Miroku:She has the same name as me?  
  
Stripe:No.Its just whenever she takes a 'What Inuyasha character are you?' quiz she ends up being Miroku.So thats her new name.  
  
Kelly:Hey!You know I came out as Kanna once!  
  
Stripe:And I've been Sango,Shippo,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Kirara,and Kagura before.  
  
Kelly:Well now I'm gonna give your REAL name out on the Internet!Her name is A-  
  
Stripe:*knocks her out before anything else is said*My real name shall ALWAYS been censored on the internet!  
  
Kelly:*is knocked out*   
  
Stripe:That's what happens when you try.*realizes entire class is watching*  
  
Miroku:*steps in front of Stripe*Now that I have your attention...WHO WANTS TO BARE MY CHIL-  
  
Sango:*knocks him out*And thats what happens when you try to take advantage of everyone's attention  
  
Kagome:Maybe we should sit down now?  
  
Inuyasha:SMASH!*breaks through floor and drops into the class below*  
  
Samar(A hated enemy):Must be one of ****'s friends.So I shall drag him away.*drags an unconsiuess Inuyasha to her desk*  
  
Teacher:Now quiet down!Get back to your research!  
  
Stripe:Hey!Take the Inuyasha personallity quiz while we still have the computers!  
  
All:*answer questions*  
  
Sango's Results:  
  
You Are....  
  
MIROKU!  
  
Sango:*twitch*  
  
Kagome's Results:  
  
You Are....  
  
NARAKU!  
  
Kagome:o.o Eep?  
  
Shippo's Results:  
  
You Are....  
  
MY DOG!  
  
Shippo:o.0 Ok...  
  
Miroku's(Who has woken up) Results:  
  
You Are....  
  
MIROKU!  
  
Miroku:*gasp*No!How could I be HIM?Out of all the people in the world why dd i have to be HIM?  
  
First Bell:*rings*   
  
Kelly:*wakes up*Moo.  
  
Kagome:Huh?  
  
Stripe:Cows will take over the world.  
  
Kelly:And Samar must die.  
  
Stripe:By being squished by a cow.  
  
Inu gang:o.0  
  
Stripe:Its called nonsense.I speak it all the time when I don't have to be the serious person who has to make sure you don't destroy the school ^^  
  
Kelly:Sanity is only a feeble illusion.  
  
Stripe:And Kelly stle my line again.  
  
Kelly:No she didn't.  
  
Stripe:Yesh she did.Andnow Stripe is very angry so she will speak in third person until Kelly gives Stripe's line back.*glares at Kelly for the rest of the class*  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
-Outside of Science-  
  
Kagome:Where'd Inuyasha go?  
  
Stripe:I think he was dragged off by the evil person of doom.AKA Samar.  
  
Kelly:Poor Inudoggy T-T  
  
Stripe:Oh well...*bell rings*Once again we're late for class because our teacher takes forever to kick her students out of her room.  
  
Kagome:They must REALLY like that class then...  
  
Stripe:Acctually,its so boring they fall asleep.  
  
Shippo:You ever fall asleep?  
  
Stripe:Sadly no.I wish I could but I can never actually take a nap.Even when I got all of one hour of sleep...  
  
Dean:What are you all doing out of class!?!?!(Sadly we have more than two deans.)  
  
All:Our teacher is evil and boring.  
  
Alex Micheal(We have about 5 Alexs in one class alone o.0):She's teaching the kids that are left behind.  
  
All:o.0  
  
Dean:Demerits for every second you are left out here.*sound of rushing wind is heard and dean is gone*  
  
Kelly:Now lets get Inudoggy and save him from the evil Samar of Evilnesh!  
  
Stripe:Stop copying me in my hyper mode!'Tis annoying.  
  
Kelly:Spoilsport  
  
Stripe: P  
  
Hannah:We must go in and tell our teacher we are not getting our proper education!  
  
Stripe:Why bother?We got 50 minutes to roam the halls and do whatever we want.  
  
Kelly:Like Reclaiming Inudoggy from the grasps of evil!  
  
Stripe:Yeah.That sounds like fun.  
  
Kagome:I wish I had my bow and arrows...  
  
Stripe:Spitballs always work.(Purifying Spitballs xD)  
  
Kelly:ON TO MS FOSTER'S CLASS!!!  
  
Stripe:CHARGE!*drags along the Inu gang*  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Purifying Spitballs...That'd be weird.Now you know that we are not sane.So how about a random fact about my boring life?I play trivia with my parents and we do better on certain names than others.What's the scary thing?My lucky name is Miroku o.o Here's a conversation with my mom(unedited) for a little after story humour ^^  
  
Me:The weird thing is Miroku isn't exactly...how to put it...  
  
Mom:Nice?  
  
Me:More like overly nice.  
  
Mom:Not someone who strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies?  
  
Me:Acctually,he does because he has a black hole thingy in his hand.Not only that,but into the hearts of women too.  
  
Ok.Now that you ish done reading that....REVIEW OR DIE AT THE HANDS OF KELLY!!!!!  
  
Kelly:Huh?I get to hurt someone?  
  
Reviews:  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha-Overreacting a bit,no?  
  
Shessha's Crazy-Yes I live in Houston and yes Sesshomaru will come later.And he will be attacked by all the girls in my school(: Though I still need the school or there may not be yet another sequel if I get into another anime xD Plus if I DID destroy the school I'd probably get miroku to do so.   
  
Next time: 


	5. Operation:Rescue Inudoggy

Authors Notes:I'm working on yet ANOTHER fanfic.I shall not give away the plot though.It'll be a little bit of everything,Romance(Wow,I actually write something with romance -.-;),Action,drama,tragedy,humour,and its REALLY long too.Expect Chapter 1 sometime in March or early April.  
  
Disclaimer: Sango-She doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Stripe:Oh No!This isn't funny at all!Um...*shifty glance*THE MONKEYS ARE COMING!Ok.I'm done now....  
  
-   
  
-In The halls-  
  
Stripe:Now to get Inu-  
  
Kelly:DOGGY!  
  
Stripe: -back!  
  
Group of Kids:INUDOGGY!!!  
  
Stripe:o.0 What's with all the kids?  
  
Kai:I convinced them to help.  
  
Stripe:-.- Figures...Oh well.The more people the better!  
  
Kelly:How many deans are left?  
  
Stripe:Only two.The semi-nice one and the evilest one.  
  
Kelly:Oh...Still....CHARGE!!!!  
  
-In Samar's 5th period-  
  
*Rumbling is heard outside*  
  
Teacher:QUIET DOWN YOU FRIGGIN' KIDS!!!  
  
Inuyasha:*is under Samar's mind control*My Best friend...  
  
Group of kids:Charge!  
  
Kelly:NUUUUUUUUUUUU!He ish under the Evil One's control!  
  
Kids in class:o.0  
  
Kai:Ms.Person can we borrow The Ev-I mean Samar for the rest of class?  
  
Teacher:Go ahead.  
  
Army:*kidnap Samar*  
  
Kelly:*drags of Inuyasha*I gots my Inudoggy back!I ish so happy ^^  
  
Inuyasha:I hate you!You aren't my friend anymore!  
  
All Except Kelly,Inuyasha,and Samar:o.0  
  
Kelly:T-T How can you be so MEAN!?!?!?*glance over to Miroku*Houshidude!  
  
Miroku:o.0 Inudoggy sounds better.  
  
Kelly:Best I could come up with on short notice...How about...Mirosama!  
  
Miroku:Much better.  
  
Kelly:My Mirosama!Mine!  
  
Stripe:o.0 Okay then.We pretty much did this so Kelly could become obsessed with Miroku?  
  
Kikyo:Come with me to hell Inuyasha...  
  
Kelly:DIE CLAYPOT LADY!HE'S MY INUDOGGY!MINE!  
  
Stripe:Now it looks like they are both hers now.  
  
Kelly:Its thirty seconds 'til the bell rings so...*slows time down*Now we've got thirty minutes to lay Lazer Tag!*lights go off and Stripe,Kai,Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,Kelly,Kagome,Shippo,and Kikyo suddenly have laser guns*You have 1 minute to hide wherever you want throughout the school!Ready...Set...GO!  
  
All:*dash off*  
  
-25 minutes/seconds later-  
  
Kelly:Now to announce the results!  
  
9.Kikyo- -6 points(A lot of people tried to shoot her ^^;)  
  
8.Kai- 30 points (Kelly and Stripe targeted her D)  
  
7.Shippo- 50 points (Inuyasha hit him many many times...)  
  
6.Miroku- 100 points (Kelly used him as a shield)  
  
5.Inuyasha- 140 points (Kelly used him as a shield)  
  
4.Kagome- 200 points (She's had practice before)  
  
3.Kelly- 350 points (She used Inuyasha and Miroku as shields)  
  
2.Stripe- 500 points (A master at Lazer Quest)  
  
1.Sango- 10000000000 points (Who do you think Kelly had to shield herself from?)  
  
Sango:Yay!I won!  
  
Stripe:This is evil...I shoulda won!  
  
Kelly:We have three minutes left...what do you want to do?  
  
Stripe:Get payback on everyone I hate.  
  
Kelly:You can't do that in three minutes.You'll have time for one person.  
  
Stripe:Oh.Then Alex Dumbuh  
  
Kai:You mean Bombouh?  
  
Stripe:No,I mean Dumbuh.  
  
Kelly:I got some markers!   
  
-When time goe back to normal for the nine...-  
  
Alex:AH!My beautiful face!WAH!!!!!  
  
Stripe:Ahh....Revenge is sweet....   
  
-In Front of Math-  
  
Sango:Why do you hate that girl so much?  
  
Stripe:Lots of reasons.Want them in alphabetical order?  
  
Sango:Give me an example.That'd be nice.  
  
Stripe:For one,she's a true born idiot who can't even think up a good insult.Two,she's a horrd mix between a mouse and a baby,Three,she happens to know where to kick chairs to make it annoying,Four,She ripped up one of my best pictures ever,but not after making fun of it in front of the whole class,Five she acts like a perfect little angel...Do you need any more reasons?  
  
All:O.O  
  
Stripe:Apparently not. Good. 'Cause I don't want to give any more.  
  
Kelly:You forgot the horrible brat part and she makes fun of you for a good trait that she doesn't have.  
  
Stripe:Example,She-  
  
Inuyasha:Shut the hell up!I think we get the point!  
  
Stripe:Good.'Cause NOW you'll have to help me torture her.^^  
  
Kai:I almost feel sorry for her...  
  
Stripe:Alex?  
  
Kai:Of course not!I'm talking about the teacher!She's going to have to deal with a very annoyed Inuyasha...  
  
Stripe:Yeah...  
  
Teacher:Ok class,Go inside!  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Review!You know you want to!You know you must.*holds up Hiraikotsu*Or else... Um...Yes.I hold a very childish grudge on those two people.Sad ain't it?^^;And sorry if that took a while...Inspiration comes and goes faster than you'd think...  
  
Or else you die.Reviews:  
  
Kai-Ahh...Now don't give too much away or I won't tell you what's happening next chapter any more.*glare*  
  
Next time:  
  
More Alex torture ^^ Yay! 


	6. Revenge is sweet Part 1

Authors Notes:I am currently making up nicknames for all my friends.And now half of them are out for my head o.o;  
  
Disclaimer: Kikyo-She does not own-*is cut off by horde of Kikyo haters who attack her*  
  
Stripe-Why everone hates Kikyo I'll never know.But I don't want to get in trouble for damaging something that isn't mine.Get the point?I do not own Inuyasha.*goes off to save Kikyo*  
  
-   
  
-In 6th period-  
  
Alex:Looks like nerdy has some new friends!  
  
Stripe:Shut up or I'll sic 'em on you.  
  
Alex:Ooo!I'm so scared!Maybe they'll make me as ugly as you.  
  
Stripe:*twitch*Shut up mouse.  
  
Alex:I bet you couldn't even hurt me with a punch!  
  
Stripe:*looks to teacher*UM...Ms. Hughes...You're being asked for downstairs...  
  
Ms. Hughes:Really?I'll be right back!*walks out*  
  
Stripe:Now Mousey,Why don't you meet my new friends?  
  
Kelly:Oooh!This is gonna be fun!  
  
Alex:Ooh!Look at the girl-boy with silver hair!How old are you? 76?  
  
Inuyasha:Actually yes I am.  
  
Stripe:Idiot.-.-  
  
Alex:Well the retirement home is right across the street.Or has your vision dimmed so much you can't find it?  
  
Inuyasha:*twitch*  
  
Alex:And what's with that skirt? I bet you're a book worm who wants to be popular.  
  
Kagome:Must...Kill...Brat...  
  
Alex:And what's with the ears?Are you,like,an elf or something?  
  
Shippo:No,I'm a fox.  
  
Alex:And what's with the ponytail?Are you a girl or a boy?Its,like,hard to tell.I mean,you're even wearing a dress!  
  
Miroku:*hand twitches*  
  
Alex:And the two girls,what's with the outfits?Are you lost from the greek festival or something.  
  
Kikyo:*no expression whatsoever*  
  
Sango:This girl has GOT to be a demon.  
  
Stripe:Now if you will accompany us outside...  
  
Alex:Only if I can bring friends.  
  
Stripe:Bring two.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Brionna:So we have to fight them now?  
  
Alex:Yes.  
  
Pauline:It should be easy.  
  
Stripe:Now spread out around the school!  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
Stripe:*hiding behind some lockers*See 'em yet Sango?  
  
Sango:I see the smart one,Pauline.She's hiding behind the staircase.  
  
Stripe:Wait until she moves.Then we attack.  
  
-To Kagome and Kikyo-  
  
Kagome:There's Brionna!  
  
Kikyo:You distract her,and I'll take her down.  
  
Kagome:Why don't YOU distract her and I'LL take her down?  
  
*The two start arguing over who should distract her and who should take her down*  
  
-To Shippo and Miroku-  
  
Miroku:*sigh*If only I was paired up with a girl...  
  
Shippo:I think that's WHY you're paired with me...I STILL don't see anyone.  
  
Miroku:Just wait for it...Oh dear.  
  
Shippo:What is it?  
  
Miroku:A guy that looks like an eagle.  
  
Principal:What are you two doing out of class?  
  
-To Inuyasha and Kelly-  
  
Kelly:Inudoggy...  
  
Inuyasha:I think I see the midget.  
  
Kelly:You mean Alex Dumbuh?  
  
Inuyasha:Yeah,her.  
  
Kelly:EVIL!  
  
Some Narrarator's voice: Now they must all face a minion of evil!Kikyo and Kagome,Brionna. Stripe and Sango,Pauline. Miroku and Shippo,the principal. And everyone will have to ban together to defeat Alex Dumbuh!  
  
Kelly:Hey!Why can't I have my own battle!?  
  
Kai:And why am I not in this chapter?  
  
Some Narrarator's voice:Beacuse no one likes you.  
  
Both:HEY!  
  
Some Narrarator's voice:Its an INUYASHA fanfic,and you aren't in Inuyasha.*voice suddenly gets all high and squeaky*So your viewing time must be cut down for more Inuyasha time.  
  
Kelly:Reason one to always carry around a voice changer ^^  
  
Kai:Yup!  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Updates ARE going to take longer.That is all I will say.School is being evil,I'm exetremely forgetful and I get writers block.x.x In other news,Kelly's trying to make a Sailor Moon version of this.So you'll get to meet her evil friends of doom....If she actually ever gets the first chapter done ^^ And Alex is really worse in real life than in this fic.I just don't have enough skill to capture her in words.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kai-Then don't TELL what happens next.Just say you know.  
  
Shessha's Crazy-Sorry,I'm not a big fan of Yu Yu Hakusho ^^; Or else I probably would...Plus,I don't want to do all the tiring 'research' on another anime to see how it ends xD And why do you think I write these fics?For your entertainment?Nope.Its so I can get revenge ^^  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha-Hiraikotsu is better ^^ And its good to know that people still like this fic even when its new purpose is to get revenge on half the peole in school o.0  
  
Botanskitty-AnotherpersonwhospeaksmylanguageYayAndmaybeIwouldIMyouifIknewyourIMnameanddoyuorp?  
  
Next time:  
  
There's the 'big' battles where I defeat all of my enemies.Then we have to go to Kelly's revenge...-.- 


	7. Revenge is Sweet part 2

Authors Notes:Yay!I got this chapter out fast.Wanna know why?'Cause I don't have anything to do!And Updates will take longer when the musical practice starts...I didn't even try out yet they put me into aschool musical...T-T  
  
Disclaimer: Kelly-Um...I think I was supposed to say something here...  
  
Stripe-She's an idiot and so am I.If we owned Inuyasha weird stuff would happen.Like some random girl from the future named Kelly comes and attacks Inuyasha.But scince we don't own it,we're having it happen in this fanfic.^^  
  
-   
  
-Miroku and Shippo-  
  
Miroku:We have an errand to do for our teacher.  
  
Principal:Then why don't you have hall passes?  
  
Miroku:Our teacher is an idiot.  
  
Principal:Good.Now hurry up with the errand.*walks off*  
  
Shippo:That was close...  
  
-Stripe and Sango-  
  
Stripe:Gimme Hiraikotsu.  
  
Sango:No.  
  
Stripe:Please?  
  
Sango:No.  
  
Stripe:if you don't I'll make you fall in love with Shippo in my fanfic.  
  
Sango:o.o Eep.Ok.  
  
Stripe:*with Hiraikotsu*Pauline!Over here!*dodges heavy binder and throws Hiraikotsu*  
  
Pauline:X.X*is knocked out*  
  
Stripe:We'll leave her to get trampled.That should be punishment enough...She used to be nice...*catched Hirakotsu*I want one of my own!And this thing is hollow!  
  
Sango:If it wasn't hollow do you think I'd be able to carry it?  
  
Stripe:Guess not.Can I kep it 'til school's out?  
  
Sango:No.  
  
Stripe:Wanna see if I can find Shippo?  
  
Sango:Ok...  
  
Stripe:Good ^^  
  
-Kikyo and Kagome-  
  
Kikyo:So now what do we do?  
  
Kagome:Attack her and hope we don't get caught ^^ And Stripe gave us directions I think..."If Brionna is found,knock her out and stuff her into locker 1475"...Hm...Oh well.CHARGE!!!  
  
Both:*Suddenly run forward,knock out Brionna and stuff her in said locker*  
  
Kikyo:That ewas too easy.  
  
Semi nice dean:What are you two doing out of class?  
  
Kagome:We're going back!*runs off*  
  
-Inuyasha and Kelly-  
  
Kelly:Kill Alex Dumbuh!   
  
Kai:*suddenly appears*Yay!I have a part in this chapter!  
  
Stripe:Its because Mousey is boring to destroy with only one person.*swings around Hiraikotsu,accidently knocking Kai out*Um...Oops...o.o  
  
Sango:Where's everyone else?  
  
Kagome:*runs up*Here!  
  
Kikyo:*follows*  
  
Shippo:So what's the plan?  
  
Miroku:I'll help!  
  
Stripe:Ok.First we...*whispers plan*  
  
-A little later-  
  
Shippo:*suddenly appears in front of Alex*Boo!  
  
Alex:Hi elf dude.  
  
Shippo:This really hot guy is asking for you.  
  
Alex:REALLY?  
  
Shippo:Yup.He's in the 6th grade hall.  
  
Alex:*dashes off*  
  
-In The 6th Grade Hall-  
  
Stripe:Here she comes!  
  
Inuyasha:*suddenly jumps in fron of Alex*Sakon-  
  
Alex:AAAH!!!!!!*runs up the stairs*Where's the hot guy supposed to be?  
  
Miroku:Hi!Its about time you got here!  
  
Alex:AHHHH!!!!Help!  
  
Sango + Kagome:*start singing completely different songs at the same time*  
  
Sango:He was cute on his cellular phone explosion!They scattered his ashes across the ocean!The water was used to make baby lotion!The wheels of commotion were set into motion!  
  
Kagome:Look into my eyes and its easy to see One and one make two two and one make three.And every hundred thousand years or so when the sun does shine and the moon does glow and the grass does grow!  
  
Alex:AHHH!  
  
Stripe:*grin*Now If Kelly and Shippo play out their part right we'll be rid of her...  
  
Shippo:*appears behind Alex and starts chasing her....In the form of the principal*  
  
Alex:*runs into the railing and goes over the edge*  
  
Kelly:*catches her before she falls*  
  
Alex:Thanks!You saved my life!  
  
Kelly:Oh sorry.I thought you were Shippo.*drops Alex*  
  
Bell:*Rings*  
  
Kids:Ooh!Look at the dead person on the floor!  
  
Chelsea:Eww!I think I stepped on her!  
  
Stripe:Now to 7th period!  
  
-In 7th Period-  
  
Miroku:*stares at the kids in the class*They;'re...all...GIRLS!Happy day!  
  
Kelly:o.o Mirosama ish scary.  
  
Stripe:Luckily he can't stay because this is a girl's choir.  
  
Miroku:*starts talking in a high pitched voice*But I AM a girl!  
  
Stripe:o.o I'll just tell Ms. Volke we have some new students then...*walks over to desk,where there happens to be a laptop*Ms. Volke,we have some new students.  
  
Ms. Volke:Good.We could use some more singers....Hey!What's this weird box on my screen?  
  
Screen reads:Kohaku finished downloading  
  
Stripe:Yay!Kohaku!^^  
  
Ms. Volke:What?  
  
Kohaku:*pops out of computer*  
  
Stripe:*drags him to seat*Its nothing ^^  
  
Kelly:Poor Kohaku.-.-  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
So I killed her off.Thank Kelly for the falling over the railing idea ^^ And Kelly is a Sesshomaru hater now.As to when other characters appear it'd be around the time I feel its best for them to come in.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shessha's Crazy-Yup.Revenge is fun.^^  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha-Sugar high?That's been me ever scince those cookie dough orders came in.^^ Three different flavors.And there'll be more wars in here as well.A final war between Samar as well.The principal...  
  
Kai-That's nearly exactly what Kelly said when she read this chapter o.0 Odd...  
  
Next time: 


	8. Miroku likes Opera?

Authors Notes:We have Stanford 10 testing this week. T-T Evil...  
  
Disclaimer: Kohaku-*blink*  
  
Kelly-Stripe,I don't think he's going to say anything...  
  
Stripe-Hmm...Oh well.I guess it goes that way when you're an emotionless zombie with no memories...  
  
Kelly-Yet he's your favorite character -.- Oh well.Look at the other disclaimers if you really need to.  
  
-   
  
Kirara:*suddenly pops out of Ms. Volke's computer*  
  
Stripe:Hey!Sango's entire family is here!Her kitty-  
  
Kelly:KITTY!0.0 Must....Hug...and...squeeze...to...death...!  
  
Stripe:And undead little brother.  
  
Ms.Volke:Ok!Get your music out!  
  
Miroku:Music!?As in OPERA!?!? YES!  
  
All:o.o*stare at Miroku oddly*  
  
Miroku:*starts singing opera*  
  
All:*back away from Miroku*  
  
Kelly:Mirosama is scary o.o  
  
Ms Volke:She does have an amzing voice though  
  
Stripe:*snort*  
  
Ms Volke:What?  
  
Stripe:Nothing,nothing at all.  
  
Ms. Volke:So do you of course.Or you wouldn't have made a part in the musical.  
  
Stripe:-.- But I NEVER auditioned.  
  
Ms. Volke:Which is why you made it.  
  
Kelly:Yeah!She's a 'hip singer'.That's like,groovy dude!  
  
Stripe:Shut up Cheer-chan  
  
Kelly:Duery(Kelly,If you EVER give the meaning of that away I shall personally strangle you)  
  
Stripe:Inudoggylover.  
  
Kelly:Um...Um...*looks at Hiraikotsu*Boomerang person!  
  
Sango:You say something about me?  
  
Stripe:*Knocks Kelly out with Hirakotsu*Nope.  
  
Sango:Nevermind then.  
  
Ms. Volke:NOW!Get your music out!  
  
Miroku:Music?As in OPERA!?!?*is knocked out by Hiraikotsu*  
  
Stripe:We are NOT going through that horror again...  
  
Kagome:*looks at music*I don't like this song...  
  
Sango:Me either...  
  
Ms. Volke:*begins to play piano*  
  
Sango and Kagome:*begin singing a completely different song*He was killed by a cellular phone explosion,  
  
They scattered his ashes across the ocean,  
  
The water was used to make baby lotion,  
  
The wheels of promotion,were set into motion,  
  
But the sun still shines in the summer time,  
  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine,  
  
I've tired to change but I changed my mind,  
  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican Wine!  
  
Half the class:*joins in*She lived alone in a small apartment,  
  
across the street from the health depeartment,  
  
She left her pills if the glove compartment,  
  
That was the afternoon her heart went   
  
And the sun still shines in the summer time,  
  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine,  
  
I've tired to change but I changed my mind,  
  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican Wine!  
  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine!  
  
*musical interlude*  
  
Whole class:I used to fly for United Airlines,  
  
Then I got fired for reading High Times,  
  
My lisence expired in almost no time,  
  
And now I'm retired and I think that's fine,  
  
Because the sun still shines in the summer time,  
  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine,  
  
I've tired to change but I changed my mind,  
  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican Wine!  
  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine!  
  
Won't you have another glass of Mexican wine!?!?!  
  
Ms Volke:o.0  
  
Inuyasha:*howls*  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Kelly:*latches on to Inuyasha*Run Inudogy,RUN!*distant thunder of feet is heard*  
  
All:*run to locker*  
  
-At The Lockers-  
  
Evil Kid With Locker Below(EKWLB):Get outa my way!  
  
Stripe:I was here FIRST!  
  
EKWLB:But I'M BETTER!  
  
Stripe:I don't take that long.  
  
EKWLB:*slams Stripe's locker shut on her fingers...again*  
  
Stripe:*twitch*Keep...calm...*blink*What am I talking about?Throwing a fit is much more fun ^^ Even more so when you have character'=s' weapons you can steal.Along with a demon kitty.And the...*drags something out of her backpack which has magically appeared*THE GIANT WONDER PEN OF WONDER!  
  
Kelly:*watches as Stripe starts writing all over EKWLB with the giant pen*Oh dear...  
  
Advisory Teacher:Waht's all the comotion?  
  
Stripe:*suddenly plays innocent*He slammed my fingers in my locker!  
  
Advisory Teacher:Evan!  
  
Evan(EKWLB):I didn't do anything!!!  
  
Stripe:Thanks!  
  
Kelly:You're smarter than I thought...but if you can make your backpack magically appear why do you need a locker?  
  
Stripe:So teachers won't suspect anything.  
  
Kelly:*latches on to Inuyasha and Miroku*Giddyup Horseys! ^^  
  
Stripe:Now to drag them home and play with them like dolls ^^  
  
Inu gang:o.o Eep?   
  
-Outside-  
  
Stripe:What a nice sunny day!*suddenly starts pouring rain*Me and my big mouth...  
  
Kelly:Inudoggy shall sheild me from the rain.  
  
Inuyasha:No I won't.  
  
Kelly:Mirosama?  
  
Miroku:Nope.  
  
Kelly:They better if they do not want me to give away baby pictures.Or pictures I drew of them.  
  
Stripe:And that'd be worse than death.*uses Hiraikotsu as an umbrella*  
  
Miroku + Inuyasha:*sheild her from rain*  
  
Kelly:I knew you'd see it my way ^^  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Hmm...Two more chapters to write until my new fanfic is released.^^ Review or else.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shessha's Crazy-What for making an update in less than 24 hours I am worshipped?o.0  
  
Hicari-Sessho-Kelly's one of my bestest friends.Not putting her in this fanfic would be evil.And there'd be a bit of humour taken out...  
  
Kai-^^ Yay!I got someone else to get mad at me.  
  
Next time:  
  
Kelly's coming home with me.And the Inuyasha characters discover AIM.o.0 


	9. Inu on IM

Authors Notes:Testing is over ^^ FINALLY! I'm going to start drawing pictures for this fanfic.^^ This way you can see what Kelly looks like(sorta) and everyone else.And you can see how crappy my drawings are too.^^;  
  
Disclaimer: Kirara-Mew Mew mew Mew mew mew Mew Mew Mew  
  
Stripe:Translated meaning:Stripe does not own me or any of the other characters.  
  
-   
  
-At Stripe's house-  
  
Stripe:Go up to my room and try not to destroy anything.  
  
Kelly:I can mess with her IM name ^^ Yay!  
  
Stripe:YOU'RE staying downstairs.  
  
Kelly:Drat!  
  
Stripe:To pig out on cookie dough!  
  
Kelly:Yay! ^^  
  
Stripe:So go upstairs and don't ruin anything!*pushes their weapons into a giant pile*School's going to be fun tommorrow ^^  
  
Kelly:Now for the cookie dough!*both run to the fridge while the Inu gang rush upstairs*  
  
-Upstairs-  
  
Inuyasha:*looks at Stripe's computer,bumps the mouse and the screen comes back*DEMON!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha!Don't!  
  
Inuyasha:Or what?  
  
Kagome:Or Stripe might make us pay for the computer.  
  
Inuyasha:Ok.  
  
Kagome:But If we mess around with it a bit I'm sure she wouldn't mind...*starts messing around*Hmm...I wonder what 'fansubs' are.*click*Lets choose...Episode 100.  
  
Fansub:*turns on*  
  
All:o.o  
  
(Quick Note,Episode 100 of the Inuyasha series has to do with a giant moth demon that wraps them in cocoons and makes them face horrible dreams.Until Inuyasha frees them though...)  
  
Shippo:Those lizards looked a lot scarierwhen I was facing them in the dream...  
  
Sango:*abruptly turns around and picks up an Inuyasha manga on the floor*God...Someone has it out for me...0.0*closes manga after getting to the part with her and Kagome in the hot springs*I hope Miroku NEVER opens this.  
  
Miroku:What?*picks up another manga**starts drooling*  
  
Sango:-.-; I wish that one girl hadn't stolen Hiraikotsu...*hits him over the head*  
  
Kagome:At least the 'fansub' is over.*One of Stripe's buddies log on to AIM*  
  
Inuyasha:*accidently pushes a lot of buttons  
  
Screen reads:Stripedfisk:GSxvc}?|kl;"  
  
\fl;dk;',SFD  
  
jGGFGJ  
  
SD  
  
emporesspenguin:What?  
  
Stripedfisk:s,dnf,k.;c/fmhg;ld;jcsl;kcfdsl  
  
emporesspenguin:Help o.o  
  
*Kagome takes over*  
  
Stripedfisk:Sorry,my friend doesn't know how to type.  
  
emporesspenguin:Oh. ^^; How old is he.  
  
Stripedfisk:67  
  
emporesspenguin:o.o How'd your grandpa get on.  
  
Stripedfisk:He's NOT my grandpa!  
  
*Miroku takes over*  
  
Stripedfisk:r u a girl  
  
emporesspenguin:Um.Yes.Have you already forgot?I'm Caroline.  
  
Stripedfisk:will u bare my child?  
  
emporesspenguin:o.o Oh god.You're the person Stripe brought to school.  
  
*Sango takes over*  
  
Stripedfisk:And he cannot type.  
  
emporesspenguin:Who are you?  
  
Stripedfisk:Sango.  
  
emporesspenguin:I'm just gonna go now...  
  
emporesspenguin has logged off  
  
Kagome:Lets hope no one else logs on...  
  
Screen Reads: Glr365:Hi!  
  
*Shippo takes over*  
  
Stripedfisk:HI!  
  
Glr365:So how'd you get the Inuyasha characters?Will they be back tommorrow?  
  
Stripedfisk:HI!  
  
Glr365:Why don't you answer my question?  
  
Stripedfisk:HI!  
  
Glr365:o.0 Um...Hi?Will you answer my question now?  
  
Stripedfisk:HI!  
  
Glr365:STOP SAYING HI! ALREADY!!!  
  
*Kikyo takes over*  
  
Stripedfisk:An annoying fox demon was saying hi a few seconds ago.  
  
Glr365:Oh.So that was Shippo?  
  
Stripedfisk:I am not concerned with names.  
  
Glr365:Who is this?  
  
Stripedfisk:Kikyo  
  
Glr365:Could you get Stripe please?  
  
Stripedfisk:I guess.  
  
*Kagome takes over,deciding to play a prank*  
  
Glr365:Ok...I'm waiting...  
  
Stripedfisk:Back!Sorry,they were playing with my computer ^^;  
  
Glr365:Oh.So you want to continue the rp?  
  
Stripedfisk:Ummm...Sure!  
  
Glr365:Your turn  
  
Stripedfisk:I forgot what happened last time...  
  
Glr365:Do you want me to post?  
  
Stripedfisk:It'd help...  
  
Glr365:Miyuki scowled at Inuyasha."Dad!I can do what I want to!"  
  
Stripedfisk:*no post*  
  
Glr365:Umm...Hello?  
  
Stripedfisk:You think Inuyasha would ever have a daughter?With who?  
  
Glr365:Kagome...  
  
Stripedfisk:EWW!!!!SICK!NO WAY I'D EVER HAVE A CHILD WITH THAT JERK!  
  
Glr365:o.O Kagome?  
  
Stripedfisk:Yes?  
  
Glr365:o.o I thought you were Stripe...  
  
Stripedfisk:Well I'm not.  
  
Glr365:I'm going now...  
  
Stripedfisk:BYE!  
  
Glr365 has logged off  
  
Kagome:STRIPE!!!  
  
Stripe:*from downstairs*Yesh?  
  
Kagome:Whats the idea of Me and Inuyasha having a kid!?!?!  
  
Stripe:Its obvious you like each other.Sango and Miroku have two kids in the rp as well.  
  
Kagome:*blink*Scary...  
  
Garage door:*opens*  
  
Stripe:Great^^ My mom's home.  
  
Kelly:^^  
  
Both:*put cookie dough back and rush upstairs*  
  
Inuyasha:What are you doing?  
  
Kelly and Stripe:PLAYING A GIANT PRANK ON MY/STRIPE'S MOM! ^^  
  
Shippo:Ooo!Can I help!  
  
Stripe:You're all going to help.Or you'll be punished.  
  
Kelly:'Cause after this we're gonna play truth or dare.  
  
Kagome:Oh god o.o  
  
Miroku:What's truth or dare?  
  
Stripe:You'll find out ^^  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Hmm...Only one review...IF YOU ARE READING THIS REVIEW OR BE PUNISHED.And as to what the giant prank is...I have no clue whatsoever o.o Any help?And you can STILL review on who gets to do the disclaimer.'Cause I've got Teletubbies.*points to large cage tied together with cahins*  
  
Reviews:  
  
weird0-I have other fics and I'm working on another.If I added one more to my already overwhelming list,I'd update about once a month xD  
  
Next time:  
  
The giant prank and truth or dare.Poor Inu gang. ^^; 


	10. An improvising contest Part 1

Authors Notes: . I started on another fanfic.Bad me.But I'm writing it at school when I have free time so it shouldn't affect the speed of updating my other fanfics.  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin- Not this again!  
  
Stripe- Only the disclaimer.  
  
Kenshin- Oh.She doesn't own anything.  
  
Stripe- Thank you.  
  
-   
  
Kelly: So what prank are we playing on your mom?  
  
Stripe: We're messing up her internet connection.  
  
Kelly: Why?  
  
Stripe: Revenge, Pure and simple.  
  
Both: *evil grin*  
  
Inuyasha: What's an 'internet'?  
  
Sango:Who knows?  
  
-Downstairs-  
  
Stripe's mom: Must....work....Puzzle...  
  
Computer Reads: Sesshomaru's group finished dowloading.  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken: *pop out of the computer*  
  
Rin: Hello miss lady person ^^  
  
Stripe's Mom: Hello girl who acts like she's six ^^  
  
Rin: ^^  
  
Stripe's Mom: ^^  
  
Stripe: Stupid pranks...they never work anyways...*dejected sigh*Oh well.Now to do something other than homework!  
  
Kai: *suddenly apears*Ooh!I wanna help!  
  
Kelly: Why should we do first?  
  
All three: *thoughtful look*  
  
Stripe: Lets have an improvising contest!  
  
Kelly: Wha?  
  
Stripe: Its where we give a topic to three people and they make up a song on the spot about it.  
  
Kelly: Oh yeah!Lets play that!  
  
Stripe: Kai can choose the first topic.  
  
Kai: Lets see...Contestants are Kagome,Kelly,and Stripe.Subject is....PI(E)!Kelly,You're first.  
  
Kelly: (To the tune of "Da Do ron ron")  
  
I saw some pie on Monday and my stomach growled,  
  
Pie is good yes pie is good.  
  
Not talkin' 'bout the pi that you get in math  
  
Pie is good yes pie is good.  
  
Yes my stomach growled,  
  
Yes,Not the pi in math  
  
And,when I took it home  
  
Pie is good yes Pie is good  
  
Kai: o.0 Umm....Kagome.  
  
Kagome:(To the tune of "Bring Me to Life")  
  
How could you steal all of my pies,there were a hundred,  
  
No wonder you're so freakin' fat,That sure explains a lot,  
  
Without a pie,Not cherry,pumpkin,or peach,  
  
Now there's a raid outside your house,asking for pie.  
  
Give me pie or else!Give me pie or else!  
  
Give me pie or I'll destroy your house,  
  
Give me pie right now,if you don't wanna die!  
  
Give me pie and save me from starvation.  
  
Umm...That's as far as I can remember.  
  
Stripe: That means its MY turn ^^ Now if only I could decide on a song...*thinks for a second*  
  
(To the tune of "Stacy's Mom")  
  
Gimme pie,or your mom will die.  
  
Gimme pie or your mom will die.  
  
Gimme pie or your mom will die.  
  
Gimme pie or your mom will die.  
  
Stacy can I come over after school,  
  
Gimme pie,cherry flavored if you please,  
  
Did your mom finish with her next batch,  
  
If she didn't 'fraid I'll have to give her the hatchet,  
  
You know I haven't had a pie scince last week,  
  
And I'm not growing fat so baby do you see?  
  
Gimme pie or your mom will die.  
  
'Cause I got a cravin' for some pumpkin pie,  
  
Stacy do you see?I already killed Et,  
  
Just gimme some pie,maybe your mom will not die.  
  
Kai: o.0 Oh my...Umm...I WANNA BE IN THE NEXT ROUND!  
  
Stripe: And I'll be the judge!Next contestants are...Miroku,Sesshomaru,and Kai.Subject:Kittens!  
  
All three: o.o Help.  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Gah . Sorry if that took a while.My parents took away my computer access.And when I got it back,my computer started being evil.Fun -.- And as for the pie thing...We had Pi day at school.And we had to make up a song about pi.^^; Our math teacher is weird.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kai- Hm...Gonna have to fight Kelly and Julia for 'em.^^;  
  
jochnap- I wish I could do lightning flashes.Nope.All I can do is hurricanes.*hurricane suddenly appears*  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha- . Now you got that song stuck through my head.  
  
Mariklover12- o.0 Odd ideas...  
  
Evil Sessomoru doggy Lover- o.0 Are you Julia?You better be.No one who I don't know in real life calls me a bitch and gets away with it ^^.And Ugly dog is in the chapter above.   
  
Next time:  
  
Two more rounds and then truth or dare.If you have suggestions for truth or dare I'm willing to hear them ^^ 


	11. An improvising contest Part 2 And Truth ...

Authors Notes:Spring Break!Yay x.x And New Orleans...Burbans street was disturbing...though the rest was fun ^^ And merry go round horses are endangered.  
  
Disclaimer: Sesshomaru-I shall not do the disclaimer for such a lowly human.  
  
Stripe-See?There's a disclaimer.So don't hurt me.*plots Sesshomaru's death*  
  
-   
  
Stripe:And to make this round superly extra special....WE SHALL GET ACTUAL KITTIES!  
  
Kai:o.o Oh god.I call Kirara.  
  
Stripe:Miroku can have Larson,and Sesshomaru,Maggie*hand the contestants the kitties*Kai first.  
  
Kai:(To the tune of "Freckles"(The Rurouni Kenshin Theme song,I think that's the name o.o))  
  
Once there was a kitty,  
  
Who changed into a tiger,  
  
Her name was Kirara and she looked just like a kitten,  
  
She was cute when she looked like a kitten,But her giant form is pretty scary.  
  
She carried Sango and Miroku,sometimes Kagome and Shippo as well,  
  
Sily Inuyasha,he never got to ride at all!  
  
She ussually goes to fast,but do we really care?No!  
  
'Cause she is happy,inside her heart.  
  
Though the memory,of tajiya  
  
Can sometimes be disturbing  
  
But she can only mew,  
  
Not share her feelings,  
  
And tonight I know,  
  
She will wake everybody up,  
  
But she's to cute to try and hurt,  
  
So we'll have to deal with it after all,  
  
We'll deal with it after all,  
  
Ooooooooh!  
  
Stripe:^^ Miroku.  
  
Miroku: (To the tune of "Sk8ter Boi")  
  
There was a cat   
  
His name was Larson.  
  
Stripe:o.o I don't want to hear this.Lets skip to Sesshomaru...  
  
Miroku:Ah darn...  
  
Sesshomaru: (To the tune of "Oops I did it again")  
  
Oops I got the cat mad*starts dancing around while the cat he's holding starts to claw him*  
  
And now she is clawing off my face.  
  
And it is sorta painful,  
  
But I am a demon,  
  
So I can handle it.  
  
All except Sesshomaru:o.o'*back away slowly*  
  
Jaken:I'm the next judge!The kids,Kohaku,Rin and Shippo!They must sing about horribleness!  
  
Three kids:Ok!As long as we can sing together!  
  
Jaken:fine.  
  
Kohaku,Rin,and Shippo: (No tune as far as I know)  
  
OH!Life's gonna suck when you grow up when you grow up when you gropw up,  
  
Life's gonna suck when you grow up it sucks pretty bad right now!  
  
You're gonna have to go to school,do the dishes,mow the lawn,  
  
You're gonna have to go to school until you're seventeen!  
  
You're gonna have to go to war,shoot a gun,kill a nun,  
  
You're gonna have to got to war when you get outta school!  
  
Santa Claus does not exsist,nor the Easter Bunny,  
  
You'll soon fnd that nicorette isn't funny,funy,funny!  
  
Hahahaha!  
  
You're gonna have to deal with stress,deal with stress,deal with stress,  
  
Your life's gonna be a giant mess when you get back from war  
  
You're gonna end up on your back,smocking crack,face the fact,  
  
You're gonna end up *something we forgot* and then you're gonna die!  
  
Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoo  
  
And then you're gonna DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kelly:I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!*starry eyes*  
  
Kai:o.0 Surprising they would know it...  
  
Stripe:Now for Truth or Dare!*sits everyone down in a circle*Kelly's first ^^  
  
Kelly:Mirosama!Truth or dare!  
  
Miroku:Uh...dare.  
  
Kelly:I dare you to kiss...*looks around*Kagome!  
  
Miroku:Ok. ^^  
  
Sango and Inuyasha:death glare*  
  
Kagome:o.o Eep.  
  
Miroku:*kisses Kagome*  
  
-Five minutes later-  
  
Kelly:Mirosama....You can stop now.  
  
Miroku:*depressed sigh*Ok...Um...Stripe!Truth or Dare!  
  
Stripe:Truth.  
  
Kelly:Chicken.  
  
Stripe:Hey!It Miroku we're talking about!Who knows what he could come up with?  
  
Miroku:What is your weight?  
  
Stripe:*mumbles something*  
  
All:*evil grin*What?  
  
Stripe:110 pounds.But its 'cause I'm tall.  
  
Kelly:Thought it'd be more...  
  
Stripe:*death glare*WHAAAAAT!?  
  
Kelly:Nothing...  
  
Stripe:Oh well.Umm...Sesshomaru.Truth or dare.  
  
Kai:I don't want to think of what she'll choose if he says dare...  
  
Sesshomaru:Umm...  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
So who's song did you like the best?And what will Sesshomaru choose?I'm going to try and make an update twice a week at the minimum.Wanna finish this before school's over,and write the sequel(Yes,there'll be a sequel ^^) over the summer.But that also means my other fics won't be updated quite as much...Not like anyone cares about my other fics -_-  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shessha's Crazy-More like how much I torture him ^__^  
  
weird0-Thank yee for reviewing!  
  
Meri-san-Hmm...At the end of the fic I'll give pie to all my reviewers ^^  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha-My cookie dough disapeared...T-T I dun get very hyper anymore...  
  
Bethi-chan-But he is in here o.0 See above.  
  
Next time: 


	12. What's the point?

Authors Notes:Hah!I'm done!Though I'll have more time to write this now...  
  
Disclaimer: Jaken-That HUMAN does not own me or anything else.  
  
Stripe:At least you get run over by a car soon...  
  
-   
  
Sesshomaru:Umm...Truth!  
  
Stripe:Drat.I was hoping you'd say dare but....What is that fluffy thing on your shoulder?  
  
Sesshomaru:A fur boa  
  
Kai:o.0  
  
Kelly:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!  
  
Sesshomaru:Inuyasha,truth or dare?  
  
Inuyasha:Dare!  
  
Sesshomaru:I dare you to put on some of her*points at Stripe*clothing.  
  
Inuyasha:....o.o*whimper*  
  
Stripe:I'm just REALLY glad I don't wear skirts...  
  
Inuyasha:*grumblegrowl**throws on a teeshirt and pants*  
  
Kelly:o.o It looks weird with his normal clothews underneath...  
  
Kai:It does...  
  
Inuyasha:*takes off Stripe's clothes*  
  
Stripe:-__- I won't be wearing those for a while...  
  
Inuyasha:Ok...Shippo!Truth or dare?  
  
Shippo:DARE!  
  
Inuyasha:I dare you to kill yourself.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha!SIT!  
  
Inuyasha:*crashes through floor*  
  
Stripe:We'd better stop before someone gets killed....GO TO BED!  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
Kai:*snore*  
  
Kelly:*snore*  
  
Stripe:-.- They spent the night...*looks at computer*  
  
Computer:Naraku and his incarnations done downloading.  
  
Kagura,Kanna,and Naraku:*pop out of computer*  
  
Kanna:*lands on Kelly*  
  
Kagura:*lands on Kai*  
  
Kelly:EEEE!!!!!Its creepy white girl o' doom!  
  
Kai::0 Get offa me!  
  
Kagura:Well you got in my way!  
  
-Rest of Conversation had to be censored-  
  
Kelly:o.o Oh god.I never even knew half those words EXSISTED.  
  
Stripe:Scary...Well we gotta go back to school!  
  
-Outside-  
  
Jaken:What is this hard stone-like surface.  
  
Stripe:A road -.-'  
  
Jaken:*gets hit by a car*  
  
All:*celebrate*  
  
-In the halls-  
  
Stripe: Hmm...We got five minutes until the bell rings...  
  
Saira (I got her name right this time ^^; And she be another friend): Who are they?More foreign exchange students?  
  
Stripe: Yup.  
  
Saira: The redheaded one is kinda cute...  
  
Shippo: Hah!I gotta fan!  
  
Kelly: But doggys are also cute.  
  
Shippo: Don't ruin my moment.  
  
Michelle (Another friend...): Meepit!  
  
All: o.0  
  
Michelle: You have weird friends.  
  
Stripe: And you're one of them.  
  
Caroline (ANOTHER friend): Which do you like the best?  
  
Saira: Red head  
  
Kelly: Inudoggy  
  
Michelle: Spider  
  
Caroline: The monk  
  
Stripe: That's Shippo,Inuyasha,Naraku o.0*looks at Michelle oddly* and Miroku.  
  
Julia (Another friend;Seshomaru obsessed):Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!  
  
Bell: *rings*  
  
-In PE-  
  
Annoncements:We have very good news....ALEX BOMBUH IS DEAD!She was pushed over the railingby someone and was found lying a bloody mess on the floor. Who had the guts top kill her is unknown,but it is supposed that one of our new exchange students is the cause.  
  
Kelly:Yup!Its Mirosama!  
  
Stripe:I think the only person we're missing now is Kouga...  
  
Coach:Ok!Get into teams of six for hockey!  
  
Stripe:Teams of six for hockey...We've got Me, Kelly, Jessica(Another friend), Julia, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku.Thats... 16 people. Need two more to make three full teams...The other team gets to be mixed with other people.  
  
The teams:   
  
Stripe's Team- Stripe, Kelly, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku   
  
Julia's Team- Julia, Kagura, Kanna, Shippo, Kagome, Rin  
  
Jessica's Team- Jessica, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and two other people.  
  
Julia:Hey!Why does Stripe get all the good people?  
  
Stripe:'Cause I'm the one that downloaded them.  
  
Round one- stripe's Team vs. The champions  
  
Inuyasha:1...2...Go!*Hits puck through goal...and the net...and the wall...*  
  
Stripe:o.o I guess we won that one...  
  
Round Two- ....Why are we even bothering with this?We all know Stripe's team is gonna win.Why?'Cause she's the one writing this fic.  
  
Julia:*stares at wall...or the big hole where there was one*  
  
Stripe:I think Inuyasha hits a tad too hard...  
  
Kelly:But that's because he's my Inudoggy. ^_^  
  
Coach:Now go dress out!  
  
Miroku:*peers in the locker room**grin*  
  
Julia:o.o EEEEK!HE'S STARING AT US!!!  
  
Mob of angry girls:*attacks Miroku*  
  
Miroku:*Stares at all the half dressed girls with wonder*  
  
Stripe:*walks out fully dressed*Come on now Houshi sama.*drags him out*  
  
Miroku:Hey!That's Sango's nickname for me!  
  
Stripe:Well I'm stealing it.  
  
Miroku:Hmph.  
  
Mob of fanfigrls:*chase around Sesshomaru*  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Kelly and Stripe:*are swept away with mob of fangirls as the chase Sesshomaru down the hall*  
  
Stripe:Hey!At least this is good transportation!  
  
Kelly:Yup!No worries about getting to class late!  
  
Rest of Inu Gang:*is somewhere among the mob*  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Hah!I gets to go bowling tomorrow!Lucky me ^^ And this is a first...This got less reviews than my fic A New Way To Look At Things....So leave a review after the beep ^^  
  
Review:  
  
Shessha's Crazy-I still sing that song...Though I know better songs to annoy people with now...  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha-Manners scare me....  
  
Bethi-chan-Heh...Thanks!Though if Sesshomaru kissed you I'd have a LOT of angry readers....  
  
Next time:  
  
2nd,3rd,4th,5th and lunch.I'm cramming a lot into one chapter!  
  
~BEEP~ 


	13. Clarinets are Evil

Authors Notes:Another two parter!We got TAKs coming up soon...-_- We shall all die. And this is chapter 13...THE UNUCKY CHAPTER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rin-Sharing is good.So is borrowing.  
  
Stripe:TRhat sounded like Barney's version of the disclaimer o.0  
  
Rin:Rin likes Barney!  
  
Stripe:*backs away*  
  
-   
  
-In Second period-  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Stripe: *blink*  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Michelle: Where'd tthe exchange students go?  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Kelly: Who knows?  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Stripe: You know this isn't yuor class,right?  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Kelly: Yeah. I know.  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Kai: Y'think they're still out in the hall?  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Stripe: Probly...Hey!Miss Sub person!Can we find the exchange students?  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Stripe: I'll take that as a yes.Michelle,stay behind here in case anyone asks where we went off to.  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Michelle: Gotcha!  
  
Sub: READ!!!  
  
Stripe: Ok! Lets go!  
  
-Outside-  
  
Kelly: Hey look!I found this note! Its says "This is the ghost of Alex bombuh.Your accursed friends are hidden throughout the school.The seinior citizen is in a place where you are forbidden.Closer than you think!  
  
MWAHAHAHA!" ....Who do you think the senior citizen is?  
  
Kai: Inuyasha... He admitted he was 67...  
  
Kelly: But what does that mean?So confuzzling...  
  
Stripe: *blink* I'll be back with Inuyasha.*walks into the boys bathroom*  
  
Kelly: o.o  
  
Stripe: *walks out with Inuyasha*He came with a lovely little note too."The short-skirt girl is buried.Lets hope she doesn't get jumped on!" Its the Long Jump.  
  
Kai: How do YOU know?  
  
Stripe: Because...I was nearly buried in that horrid sand of doom when we decided to try the Long Jump last week....  
  
Kelly: Oh yeah!You made a tiny sand box when you emptied out your shoes!  
  
Stripe: Anyways...To the Long Jump!  
  
Long Jump Sand: Owie!Someone jumped on me again!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!I'll save you!*runs heroiclly to the longjump...only to run into a girl*  
  
Both: x.x *is knocked out*  
  
Long Jump Sand: Get me outta here!  
  
Kai: I'll get her.*drags out Kagome*  
  
Kelly: EEE!Its the sand momnster!!!!*sits down next to Kagome*Can I have your autograph?  
  
Kagome: o.0  
  
Kai: Kagome came with a little sandy note too..."Mr. Elf and creepy dude have joined the marching band."Band Room...First one's Shippo...and the creepy guy is Naraku I guess?  
  
Kelly: TO THE BAND ROOM! *dashes off*  
  
Stripe: Slow down! I wanna miss third period too!  
  
Kai: And fourth would be a nice touch...  
  
-Band Room-  
  
Miroku: *listening to the clarinets* Oh the pain!My ears!  
  
Shippo: WHAT'D YOU SAY!?!?!?  
  
Miroku: I SAID:"OH THE PAIN MY EARS!"  
  
Shippo: HUH!?!?!?I THINK MY EARS BROKE!  
  
Kelly: Your savior is here!  
  
Class: o.0 *stops playing*  
  
Stripe: We're here to pick up something.*drags off Miroku and Shippo*  
  
Kai: Here's the note..."Seems miss boomerang has a good singing voice."Choir room...  
  
Stripe: In other words,right here.*walks into choir room*  
  
Class: The water is WIIIIIIIIIDE,  
  
But I must cross OOOOOOOEEER,  
  
No more can IIIIIII  
  
My future WAIIIITS   
  
On yonder SHOOOOOORE,  
  
Give me a BOAAAAT,  
  
To take me HOMMMMMME!  
  
Stripe: Miss Volke, we gotta pick up Sango.  
  
Ms. Volke: Too bad...She was such a great singer....  
  
Kelly: The note reads... "Better save the Clay pot from getting sculpted."...I dun get it!  
  
Stripe: Art.  
  
Kai: This is REALLY stupid,you know?  
  
Kelly: At least it gets us out of class for a while...  
  
Stripe: Plus,I wanna see what's at the end!  
  
Kelly: How many chapters do you think this'll last?  
  
Stripe: Two if you count this one.  
  
Kelly: ...How long do you think it'll last.  
  
Stripe: Until sixth period maybe...  
  
Kelly: Yay! No math!  
  
Stripe: Your sixth period is Reading...  
  
Kelly: ....Still. I'm following you around so... NO MATH!!  
  
Stripe: I bet all of the people reading are tired of us now.  
  
Kai: I bet so.  
  
Stripe: If that's the case,go and read another fic. But here's an appearence from the Inu charaters...  
  
Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha  
  
Kagome: I'm Kagome.  
  
Shippo: I'm Shippo.  
  
Miroku: Will you bare my child?  
  
Sango: If only that ghost hadn't stolen Hiraikotsu...   
  
Stripe: Don't worry. It'll only last one more chapter.  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Yup. You see(Or read...o.0) a lot of us in this chapter, and not a lot of the Inuyasha group... DEAL WITH IT.You gotta last one more chapter. And Read my other fanfiction if you wanna see more of the Inu characters. Bye now!   
  
Reviews:  
  
I'm too lazy to reply xD  
  
Next time:  
  
The search continues! 


	14. The Announcement

Authors Notes:This would have been out a LOT quicker if I hadn't accidentally kept deleting my progress -__- Duuuuuur....  
  
Disclaimer: Kagura-She doesn't own me or anyone else.So don't bug her about it.  
  
Stripe:I wonder how much it would take to buy Inuyasha...*thoughtful look*  
  
-   
  
-In art-  
  
Kikyo:Ok class,today we will be learning about-  
  
Kelly:DIE EVIL CLAYPOT LADY!!!*somehow picks up a table and tried to squish Kikyo with it*  
  
Stripe:I don't want to be sued for returning damaged property.*drags Kikyo off*  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Kelly:Off to lunch!  
  
Stripe:How do you know its lunch?  
  
Kelly:'Cause I have a WATCH!  
  
Stripe:Good for you -.-  
  
-At Lunch-  
  
Kelly:*drags of Inuyasha*Bye!  
  
Stripe:*devours lunch*Where are you going?  
  
Kelly:To introduce Inudoggy to my friends ^^  
  
Stripe:Oh yeah...The friends that hate me.  
  
Kelly:Not all of them hate you....  
  
Stripe:Just go already...  
  
Miroku:*wanders off*  
  
-At The End of Lunch-  
  
Kelly:Where'd Mirosama go?  
  
Stripe:No clue...  
  
Announcements:*in phony offical voice*And announcement to all the girls....WILL YOU BEAR MY CHILD?   
  
God!Will you shut up!Its bad enough be crammed in this ****in' room without you spouting your stupid little line over and over and over!  
  
Stripe:I think I know where everyone else is....-.-  
  
Announcements:Someone shall pay dearly for this!!!*sound of rushing wind is heard*  
  
Stripe:o.0 Lets rescue them before Kagura destroys the school.  
  
Kelly:Where are they?  
  
Stripe:-.- Idiot... To the office!  
  
Kelly:Why the office?  
  
Stripe:Becaus ethat's where the announcements take place.  
  
Kelly:REALLY?!?!?! I never knew that...  
  
Stripe:'Course you didn't.Lets just hurry up and find them...  
  
Kelly:Ok!  
  
Lindsey(Alex Dumbuh's horrid cousin): Not so fast!I won't let you get to your friends!!!*holds up Hiraikotsu,Miroku's staff,Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga,Kagome's bow and arrows,Sesshomaru's swords,The Staff of heads,Kagura's fan,Kanna's Mirror,Most of the Shikon Jewel,Kikyo's bow and arrows,and Sesshomaru's Fluffy thing*  
  
Stripe:Overdoing it with the weapons aren't ya midget.  
  
Lindsey:What'd you call me!?!?!?  
  
Stripe:Midget.  
  
Lindsey: ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *explodes*  
  
Kelly:Eww....There's GUTS everywhere...  
  
B Lunch Kids:*eat what's left of Lindsey*  
  
Kelly:o.0 I always wondered why they left a mess after lunch...Now I know why.  
  
Stripe:Lets just run before they see us...  
  
Kelly:Good plan...  
  
-At The announcements Room-  
  
Kagura:STOP RUBBING MY BUTT!!!  
  
Miroku:If only that 'ghost' hadn't locked the room...  
  
Rin:Sesshomaru-sama,why does he like butts?*points at Miroku*  
  
Sesshomaru:You don't want to know.  
  
Stripe:*kicks down door* Your savior is here!*blink*...Kohaku isn't here!!!!  
  
Rest of Inu Gang:*walk out past Stripe who is currently ranting on about her "Haku-kun"(As far as I know this is Kai's nickname for one of my charaacters in Forget Me Not(Who's also named Kohaku)But I guess the name grew on me so now I use it whenever I talk about Kohaku in a non-official way xD)*  
  
Kai:You do know that Kohaku has been following us this whole time,right?  
  
Stripe:*stops ranting*Umm....I knew that...Anyways we gotta get to sixth period...  
  
-In Math-  
  
Stripe:*bursts in*I am HERE!!!!  
  
DR(Still haven't found out how to spell her name .):Hi Dumbass.  
  
Stripe:Hello!*steals DR's homework and copies it*Thankyee!In thanks for letting me copy the oh ebil homework of doom,you may borrow one of my many Inu manga.Volume Nine,bloodiest one I could find.  
  
DR:Blooooooooooooooood....*starts reading**grins evily*  
  
Inu Gang:*back off feafully*  
  
Stripe:Oh yeah,forgot to tell you,this is Dessrei(---Random guess at spelling)but I call her DR 'cause I'm to lazy to say her full name.She likes Red and black.And blood.And cussing.She's also in my choir.  
  
DR:*steals Tetsusaiga;hits Stripe over the head with it*  
  
Stripe:She's acctually pretty nice once you get to know her.  
  
Sango:Didn't that hurt?  
  
Stripe:What hurt?  
  
Sango:Nevermind...-.-  
  
Math Teacher:Good News!Today we have a.... POP QUIZ!!!!  
  
Shippo:Wha's a pop quiz?  
  
Stripe:Nothing hard.  
  
DR:Maybe for you.  
  
Stripe:'Cause I'm smart in a stupid way!*looks around fearfully*Doorknobs are evil.  
  
Kanna:I fear for your sanity.  
  
Stripe:What sanity?  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Woohoo!50 reviews!A new personal record =^^= Though I know other people who have over 100 T-T And sadly,I'll have to cut this a tad short 'cause school is going to end soon.But there is a sequel planned =^^= I'll start it over the summer.And in the few weeks that follow I can update my other fanfiction and put up one or two One-shots.So its all for a good cause.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Mariklover12-Thank you ^^ I know a lot of people like it.  
  
kagura37-Thanks ^^...Something tells me I'm going to be thanking A LOT of people for compliments...  
  
Meri-san-Ugh . I had to sit through their practice a lot...*shudder*We all cover our ears...And I try to make it as funny as I possibly can!  
  
InuSakuri-Updated  
  
Next time:  
  
Pop Quiz results,Choir,and its the New Moon! 


	15. New Moon!

Authors Notes:The second to last chapter!Enjoy it!The ending shouldn't be as bad as the RK one.Its acctually a bit of a cliffhanger to tell the turth o.0  
  
Disclaimer: Kanna-The insane soul does not own Inuyasha  
  
Stripe- Yup!And don't you forget it!  
  
-   
  
Students:*grudgingly take pop quiz*  
  
Teacher:Time's up!You'll get your results at the end of class.For know you've got free tme.  
  
Stripe:Sango,Inuyasha,could you stand like this for a while?*shows them how to stand*  
  
Sango + Inuyasha:*nodnod*  
  
Stripe:*starts drawing*  
  
-At the end of class-  
  
Stripe:Done!  
  
Kelly:*looks at picture*Oh dear...Another one of Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome:...*twitch*  
  
Stripe:Now to try one of Miroku and Kago-  
  
Kagome:NO WAY!!!!  
  
Teacher:Now for the quiz results!  
  
Stripe- 98(Samrter than I act)  
  
DR- 50  
  
Kelly- 85  
  
Inuyasha- 2  
  
Kagome- 100  
  
Shippo- 80  
  
Miroku- 70  
  
Sango- 85  
  
Kikyo-100  
  
Kohaku- 100  
  
Naraku- 93  
  
Kagura- 67  
  
Kanna- 100  
  
Sesshomaru- -1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Rin- 60  
  
Kouga- 2  
  
Kelly:Die Evil Sesshomaru Who Is Evil! DIE!!!*picks up a table and tries to squish Sesshomaru  
  
Stripe:Kelly! NOO!!!!  
  
Kelly:I thought you hated him too...  
  
Stripe:...True.But I might get in trouble for damaging something that isn't mine...  
  
Kelly:Damn it...  
  
Stripe:Don't worry.Its not my fault if Fangirls kill him...  
  
Kelly:I'll ask Julia after class...  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
-In the Choir Room-  
  
Stripe:*evil galre to everyone in the room*  
  
Kelly:*whispering*She's still sour about not making the Select singers.  
  
Kagome:But she wasn't sour yesterday...was she?  
  
Kelly:No,because two days in this fanfic is more like four months in the real world because Stripe cannot type out 7 chapters a day.And in this time period some stuff happens in her life that afects what happens in the fic.  
  
Inuyasha:Ok...*blink*  
  
Stripe:*storms off to seat trying to stomp as hard as she possibly can on the way there*  
  
Kelly:She isn't very nice when she's mad...  
  
Sango:I can tell -.-  
  
Kelly:You can all come to my seat then! ^^ *drags them off*  
  
Ms Volke:Ok!Singing Chapel of Love!Go!  
  
Two girls beside Kelly:*sing exetremely off key*  
  
Kelly:*sings louder and tries to ignore them*  
  
GOIN' TO THE CHAPEL OF LOVE!  
  
Stripe:*glares at everyone as they come to the solo part*  
  
Spring is here,the sky is blue woah,  
  
Birds all sing as if they knew,  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Teacher:Ok everyone!Class is over!  
  
Stripe:Now musical rehersal -___-  
  
Kelly:May I stay with you PURDY please?*puppy eyes*  
  
Stripe:Sure.As long as you don't laugh at our horrid dance moves of doom.  
  
-After Rehersal-  
  
Kelly:That was GREAT!*imitates popping up from behind wall*Can't wait to see it when you've got giant foam wigs on D  
  
Stripe:I'm about ready to kill you now...  
  
Kelly:...But it was FUNNY!!!!  
  
Stripe:Wait...Isn't today the night of the...  
  
Inuyasha:NO!!!!!Don't say it!  
  
Kelly:New-  
  
Inuyasha:NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Both:Moon!  
  
Inuyasha:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dean:Demerits all of you for no apparent reason!  
  
Stripe:But were aren't even IN school...  
  
Dean:Another demerit for being smart.  
  
All:o.0  
  
Miroku:*uses Kazanaa*  
  
Kelly:Hurry,lets get home before anyone notices...  
  
Shippo:New moon.  
  
Inuyasha:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Sesshomaru:New moon.  
  
Inuyasha:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All:New moon.  
  
Inuyasha:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Stripe:^^ This is fun.Wonder how he reacts in human for =^^=  
  
Kelly:But when he's in human form he wouldn't be an inudoggy anymore...What WOULD he be o.0  
  
Stripe: Like, ningenhumany or something...  
  
Kelly:Scary thought...  
  
Stripe:I need to end this chapter soon...Like about...  
  
NOW!  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Next chapters the last!Then I can finish up Memories Worth Saving(Hopefully)And get more chaoters done on Forget Me Not and A New Way to Look at Things.Maybe even put up a story on Fictionpress.But here's a final poll;Which of these characters do you like the most:  
  
Kelly  
  
Kai  
  
Stripe  
  
Yup,three choices.I'm just curious ^^  
  
Reviews:  
  
kai-yasha-West Briar.But I s'pose there are several schools with Kellys and Mrs. Fosters...  
  
Inu-fan012-I don't think I'm suddenly going to quit now that I'm so close to the end...  
  
InuSakuri-Sorry...It did take a while...^^;  
  
Bethi-chan-I walk into walls a lot.And the doorknow to the locker room is evil. EVIL! Though it DID give me another famous quote...   
  
Inu Yasha's Girl Alex-C'mon,Miroku doesn't deserved to be punched...He sucked up the deans,remember?  
  
Meri-san-Yeah...Makes me wish you really COULD download Inu characters from the internet...  
  
Next time:  
  
School begins,and the story ends.But Kelly Messes up BIG time. 


	16. Kelly's Mistake

Authors Notes:The LAST chapter!This will be my first multi-chapter Inu fic ever finished.I'm so proud.Maybe there should be bloopers later on...What do ya think?  
  
Disclaimer: Stripe-For once I'M Going to do the disclaimer!I don't own Inuyasha.I wish I did,but I don't.  
  
-   
  
-At Night-  
  
Stripe: I don't get it..Wouldn't 'Inuyasha' be called something different?  
  
Kelly: ...Dunno...But I liked him better as a half demon...  
  
Inuyasha: T_T Evil New Moon! EVIL!!!  
  
Kelly: ...So now what?  
  
Stripe: Lets complain about the horrid TAKS test of DOOM!  
  
Kelly: But you got this chapter written in the free time you had left over...  
  
Stripe: -.- ...Its still evil.Along with the icky white medicine of DOOM I had to take all 'cause I got strep throught...*shudder*I've never had ANYTHING with a worse after taste...  
  
Kelly: Woulda been more fun for ME if you had had volume 14!  
  
Stripe: -.- Shut up...  
  
Sesshomaru & Naraku: So THIS is the night that stupid half breed loses his powers...  
  
Kikyo: -.- Naraku,you're a ahlf-breed too...  
  
Naraku: Maybe...but at least I try and ACT like a demon...  
  
Stripe: I'm bored....Lets play a game!  
  
Kelly: What KIND of game?  
  
Stripe: The make up a rumour game.This is how it works...*whispers directions to Kelly*  
  
Kelly: ^^ Gotcha!*wink*Hey Everyone!I saw KIKYO making out with NARAKU!  
  
All: o____o *silence*  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kagome: *silently celebrates*  
  
Miroku: Damn... Another good one taken...  
  
Kagura: *falls over laughing*  
  
Kanna & Kohaku: ...  
  
Kikyo: I deny it.  
  
Naraku: *glare* You shall pay dearly...  
  
Stripe: And Sango and Inuyasha KISSED!  
  
Sango & Inuyasha: *turn bright read*  
  
Kagome: .......JUST DENY IT ALREADY!!!!  
  
Sango: Well... We don't want to lie so....  
  
Miroku: And ANOTHER good one taken...  
  
Kagome: *tunrs to Inuyasha* ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU TWO-TIMED, BUT THIS IS OVER THE EDGE!!!  
  
Miroku: I'm sure he's just trying to keep his options open...  
  
Kagome: *death glare*  
  
Miroku: o.o Don't hurt me!  
  
Stripe & Kelly: D That was SO worth the small effort!  
  
Kagome: *while strangling Miroku* What was?  
  
Stripe: You believing our rumours! Even though the Sango Inuyasha thing was true...o.0  
  
Kagome: *still starngling Miroku* Oh...  
  
Stripe's Mom: To bed with all of you!  
  
All: *fearfully* Yes ma'am.  
  
-At School the next Morning-  
  
Kelly: Today's advisory...  
  
Stripe:Yeah... O.O Damn it.  
  
Kelly: What?  
  
Stripe: I'm going to have to get rid of the Inuyasha characters...  
  
Kelly: NUUUUU!!!!!! .... Why?  
  
Stripe: 'Cause there's a crazy kid who sits next to me during advisory...  
  
Shippo: What's so bad about that?  
  
Stripe: He likes Inuyasha...  
  
Kelly: o.o Scary...  
  
Stripe: But we can still keep them until advisory!  
  
Kelly: That means only one more time in PE... Then thay go... T-T  
  
Stripe: So we shall enjoy this moment to out fullest extent!  
  
-After PE-  
  
Kelly: That went by too fast...how are we supposed to send them back anyways?  
  
Stripe: I remember how from when I brought the RK characters in...Lets start now... Kikyo *snap* Kanna *snap* Kouga *snap* Sesshomaru *snap* Rin *snap* Kohaku T_T *snap* Kagura *snap* Shippo *snap* Miroku *snap* Sango *snap* Kagome *snap* Inuyasha *snap* *everyone disapears*  
  
Kelly: T_T NUUUUU!!!!! INUDOGGY! *gets idea* WEST BRIAR MIDDLE SCHOOL! *snap* *school appears in the Feudal Era* =^^= Kelly do good.  
  
Stripe: o__o Something tells me its gonna be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG walk home....  
  
-  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Isn't it sad... The story's over... But the ending was at least a little better than the RK version...I hope ^^; The sequel will be called "When I Go to the Feudal Era".Look for it around the summer time!The poll was tied with Kelly and Stripe tied with ONE vote! :O You can still vote...Though I'm taking one character off...  
  
Vote for:  
  
Kelly  
  
Stripe  
  
Vote now!  
  
Reviews:  
  
darakeru kitsune- Well of COURSE I'm the best!  
  
Inu Yasha's Girl Alex-Updated ^^  
  
Skyraptor66-Texas.Not sure why we have deans...We just do...  
  
Kelly-Of course she is.But you used capitalization in that review :O Now just work on punctuation.  
  
Mariklover12-But big words are part of SCIENCE.Not MATH.  
  
Next time:  
  
This is the End,Fini.Not gonna give away what happens in the sequel though.Nope.But I'll give you some info now.  
  
The sequel will be called "When I Go to the Feudal Era". Look for it around the summer time! There will be more of the actual characters,and it will be written differently.I know you'll all enjoy it ^^ 


End file.
